


in front of the fireplace  💫 9/12

by fredastaire



Series: ⭐ 12 days of tyrus ⭐ [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, M/M, Songfic, day nine based on a christmas/hannukah song, i love the lyrics of this song they make me feel warm, in case u havent caught on this fic is very warm, let it snow let it snow let it snow - dean martin, me writing this: god i wish i had a boyfri, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredastaire/pseuds/fredastaire
Summary: Oh, the weather outside is frightful.But the fire is so delightful.





	in front of the fireplace  💫 9/12

Cyrus stared out the window, watching the snow. A tree's branches stretched in the wind, and one of them slapped against the window. He drew back, and let the curtains fall back into place. "I just hope my  dad’ll alright."

TJ, who'd been watching him, tried to give a reassuring smile. "Of course he will be."

Cyrus glanced back at the window again. "Let's put on some music."

TJ nodded, and reached over to the radio, and started to flick through channels. It was mostly unfitting Christmas music. Finally, he landed on a channel playing  _ Fifteen Feet of Pure Snow.  _ They moved close to the fireplace, letting it warm them up and letting the wind keep howling. 

"I'm going to get popcorn." Cyrus said, and TJ, who was leaning on an armchair with his eyes closed, nodded in response. Cyrus kissed him on the cheek quickly, because that was a thing they _could_ _do_ and _did_ now, watching him smile. 

Cyrus returned with a bowl of popcorn, and TJ's eyes shot open. Cyrus placed it on the ground between them. TJ opened his mouth, and Cyrus scoffed.

"I absolutely will not feed you, Kippen. Use your hands," he said, leaning back across from TJ, stretching his legs out.

"Aww. It'd be a cute couple thing, though." TJ whined. 

To be completely honest, TJ referring to them as a couple still made Cyrus feel jittery inside. Changing his mind, he smiled and said "Fine." He grabbed the popcorn bowl, and tossed it to TJ's mouth. 

It hit the side of his face instead. "Ow," he mumbled. 

"Sorry!" Cyrus said, then laughed. "That's why you're the basketball player and I'm not." 

Cyrus passed TJ the bowl, and they adjusted their sitting position. They were leaning against armchairs that were facing each other, sitting near Cyrus' fireplace, but they weren't sitting on the chairs, but in between them. To be closer to each other. Cyrus' legs were outstretched and TJ's were crossed. It was that kind of sitting position where it was intimate but you weren't quite touching the other person. 

The lights in the house flickered momentarily, and the only thing either of them could see was the glow of the fireplace on each other's faces. "You looked like a jack-o-lantern." Cyrus commented. He usually would've been more scared of a power outage, but something about the warmth of the fireplace and seeing TJ made him feel better. 

TJ laughed, "So did you."

"Boys?" Cyrus' mother called, and they both looked up at the staircase where she was standing. "Make sure you've got flashlights. Also, TJ, you should head home soon, or your father will worry his head off."

"I don't want you to go." Cyrus said, after his mother had gone upstairs and he'd found small flashlights. He tossed one to TJ, who had to defend his face from getting hit again with one hand and catch the flashlight with his other. 

"It's not my choice. If it was my choice, I'd stay longer." TJ responded, setting the flashlight down and grabbing popcorn. 

Cyrus returned to his spot on the ground, sighing. 

"I'll stay.. until we finish this popcorn." TJ promised. 

And so he did, but he may have underestimated their combined popcorn-eating skills. The last half of the bowl was gone in under fifteen minutes. 

He slipped into his coat, begrudgingly. Cyrus opened the door, equally begrudging. As TJ went to walk out the door, Cyrus grabbed his hand, having an idea.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, quickly, and turned TJ around to face him. He cupped his face for a moment, and then leaned in to give him a kiss. That made two kisses of the night. Two! Then, Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ and mumbled "goodnight" into his coat. TJ embraced him back, and whispered "goodnight, Cyrus." when they pulled apart. Then he stepped into the howling winds, but he felt warm the whole way there.

 


End file.
